Capper/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie'' Pushkin's merchandise barrels fall off his wagon MLPTM.png Twilight helping Pushkin with his barrels MLPTM.png Capper looking behind him at the ponies MLPTM.png Capper intrigued by the ponies' appearance MLPTM.png Capper watches creatures crowd around Mane Six MLPTM.png Capper with a very intrigued expression MLPTM.png Capper jumps to the Mane Six's rescue MLPTM.png Capper tells the Klugetowners to back up MLPTM.png Capper urging the Klugetowners away MLPTM.png Capper "you didn't touch any of them" MLPTM.png Capper pointing at the Mane Six's colors MLPTM.png Capper "infected with pastelis coloritis" MLPTM.png Klugetowners shocked by Capper's claim MLPTM.png Applejack confronting Capper MLPTM.png Capper plugs Applejack's mouth with his tail MLPTM.png Capper warns Klugetowners about the ponies MLPTM.png Capper dips his tail in purple slime MLPTM.png Capper splatters purple slime on Mori MLPTM.png Capper pointing at Mori's purple spots MLPTM.png Capper "enjoy your last moments" MLPTM.png Capper "don't touch anyone" MLPTM.png Capper "because parts will fall off" MLPTM.png Klugetowners run away from the ponies MLPTM.png Capper and Mane Six alone in the marketplace MLPTM.png Rainbow Dash calling Capper awesome MLPTM.png Rarity attracted by Capper's charm MLPTM.png Capper dusting off his jacket MLPTM.png Capper introduces himself to the Mane Six MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Capper interrupts Twilight and Pinkie Pie MLPTM.png Capper "little Cotton Candy Hair is right" MLPTM.png Capper "if I do say so myself" MLPTM.png Capper "this town is not a nice place" MLPTM.png Capper singing to the Mane Six and Spike MLPTM.png Capper "lots of twists and corners" MLPTM.png Capper gesturing at a dark alleyway MLPTM.png Capper offers to guide the Mane Six's way MLPTM.png Capper cutting a rope with his claw MLPTM.png Capper obscured in shadows MLPTM.png Capper's glowing eyes in the darkness MLPTM.png Capper obscured by darkness MLPTM.png Capper in the spotlight MLPTM.png Capper singing I'm the Friend You Need MLPTM.png Capper leads the Mane Six through town MLPTM.png Capper doing handshake with mole creature MLPTM.png Capper leads Mane Six into a secret area MLPTM.png Capper leads Mane Six down an alleyway MLPTM.png Capper snatching a Klugetowner's mangos MLPTM.png Capper juggling three mangos MLPTM.png Capper giving a mango to Applejack MLPTM.png Applejack smiling at Capper's offering MLPTM.png Capper offering a mango to Applejack MLPTM.png Klugetowner 1 singing "he's a friend" MLPTM.png Klugetowner 2 singing "quite a friend" MLPTM.png Klugetowners sing "he's a friend indeed" MLPTM.png Klugetowners eating their mangos MLPTM.png Capper guiding the ponies through town MLPTM.png Capper protects ponies from being squashed MLPTM.png Capper protects Spike from the tentacle MLPTM.png Capper making a bridge for the ponies MLPTM.png Mane Six crossing Capper's plank bridge MLPTM.png Capper and ponies riding a mine cart MLPTM.png Capper and ponies leap over broken rails MLPTM.png Capper backing away into the mist MLPTM.png Capper protects Fluttershy from the bats MLPTM.png Capper dancing next to Rarity MLPTM.png Capper singing to Rarity MLPTM.png Capper points at Rarity's muddy hooves MLPTM.png Capper holding a rolled-up red carpet MLPTM.png Capper running down the red carpet MLPTM.png Capper singing "now you are in luck" MLPTM.png Capper and ponies strut down red carpet MLPTM.png Capper leads ponies down the red carpet MLPTM.png Capper invites ponies into his home MLPTM.png Capper lets the ponies into his home MLPTM.png Capper briefly closing his front gate MLPTM.png Capper slips a note in Needy's shirt MLPTM.png Capper "will magically erase" MLPTM.png Capper sneaky "all my debt" MLPTM.png Capper sings I'm the Friend You Need's big finish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies riding a water wheel MLPTM.png Capper offering to help the ponies MLPTM.png Ponies and pirates cheering MLPTM.png Main five and Spike looking back at Capper MLPTM.png Party cannon pointed toward the sky MLPTM.png Ponies, pirates, and Capper cheering MLPTM.png Merchandise Capper figurine.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity & Capper Dapperpaws Styling Friends Set.jpg MLP The Movie Rarity & Capper Dapperpaws Styling Friends packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 1.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 2.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 3.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 4.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 page 5.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 4 sub cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg Miscellaneous MLP The Movie Capper official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Capper MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Capper MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Mischievous Capper.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - The Mane Six meet Capper.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Main four and Spike in Capper's room.jpg Mane six with hippogriff Skystar, Capper and the Pirate Parrots MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Multikino - Main five, Spike, and Capper.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Capper "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Capper '5weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Capper '2weeks' poster.jpg Taye Diggs as Capper.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg